


bedtime tussles

by hak



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ??? what r tags help, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nighttime, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hak/pseuds/hak
Summary: Amami kicks Ouma off the bed.





	bedtime tussles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baguetteperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baguetteperson/gifts).



> this story was originally written for a challenge on amino, but i decided to repost it on here!
> 
> prompt: “you’re taking up the whole bed can u please move i know you’re not asleep u jerk i will kung fu kick u out of this bed”
> 
> dedicated to my friend baguette mwah luv u bitch

Sharing a bed with his boyfriend was one of the things Ouma had been most looking forward to when he moved in with Amami, not that he’d ever admit that. And as he envisaged, there were many perks.

Firstly, Amami had the warmth of a hot water bottle bag, which proved to be useful against the winter chills. He was also a cuddler, Ouma’s favorite sleeping position being under Amami’s chin and the safety of his arms, with the other’s gentle heartbeat lulling him to sleep. Sometimes in the middle of the night, his boyfriend would unconsciously pull the smaller closer, and Ouma always worried he’d wake the other up with how much his own heart thumped and swelled with affection. Then in the morning, Ouma’s awoken by soft lips to his forehead and a languid “Good morning.” Everything was better than he could’ve imagined, a picture-perfect abstraction. Everything was fine, okay…

But _this_ was not okay.

Tonight, instead of rousing to the usual kiss or tightening of arms around his waist, Ouma found himself face-flat against hard, cold surface. His feet were numb, and his fingers felt frozen.

He let out a groggy moan and steadily propped up his body with an arm and shivered from the breeze that blew past. Pitch black shrouded his vision, providing little assistance in his quest to locate a light source. After a few failed attempts, he managed to switch on the lamp on the nightstand. Orange bathed the room and fell over the pretty, but currently despicable, features of his boyfriend who was still snoozing peacefully beneath the cozy covers.

Amami’s green locks were fanned out over the pillow, his limbs splayed across the entirety of the bed. Amami still managed to look gorgeous even in his slumber, with his hair framing his face delicately and his eyelashes brushing his cheekbones. For a split second, Ouma considered taking the sofa for the night, but he quickly snapped himself out of that trance.

Bed tossing had never been a problem in the past two weeks they slept together. Amami was usually a still sleeper, and Ouma liked to think he was, too. But the central concern at the moment was getting back his spot on the bed.

He started by pushing Amami, then pulling him from the other side, then moving his limbs one by one, only for them to shift back to their original positions.

Ouma huffed. “Amami-chan,” he whined softly, shaking him.

Amami mumbled incoherent words and turned. His body still took up most of the bed, but half of Ouma’s spot had been opened up. Although Ouma didn’t like the idea, he guessed he’d have to make do for the night.

Ouma crawled under the covers and snuggled into Amami’s back, absorbing the other’s body heat. Just as his hands were starting to warm up, Amami turned again, and Ouma was exposed to the frigid air once more. He tried snatching back the blankets, but Amami’s unconscious body was as stubborn as a boulder. No matter how hard Ouma pulled or shoved, his green-haired boyfriend remained immobile, and he discovered the answer as to why when he heard a breath of mirth that certainly didn’t come from himself.

“Amami-chan,” Ouma spoke — called.

The body immediately stiffened, even ceasing his regular breathing pattern. And as much as Ouma would’ve relished seeing his sly boyfriend turning blue, his body was screaming in agony from the cold.

“Amami-chan,” he said again, this time more of a whine.

Silence.

His voice hardened, but still keeping a playful edge. “Amami-chan… I know you’re awake and I will not hesitate to kick you off this bed and that’s not a lie.”

Ensued silence.

Ouma crawled onto Amami, who was burrowed in the blankets like a cocoon, and sat atop him. Amami didn’t budge. But that was okay, because Ouma brought his face closer to the other’s and cooed suggestively, “Rantaro-chan… Rantaro~”

For the first time in the past five minutes, Amami twitched. A still few seconds followed, and then Amami began chuckling into his pillow. He opened his eyes and removed his arms from his cocoon. “All right, all right. I surrender.” His green eyes glinted in the dark, soft and tender, and Ouma was completely entranced. He didn’t even realize Amami’s nearing arms until he was within their embrace and pulled under the blanket.

A feeling of warmth and security spread through Ouma’s body. Amami’s lips felt hot against his forehead.

“I was getting _reaaally_ cold, you know. Amami-chan’s a meanie,” Ouma said.

“Haha… sorry, I was teasing you,” Amami said. “But I really didn’t mean to kick you off the bed. That part was an accident.”

“I don’t forgive you,” Ouma deadpanned.

Amami’s smile just widened, and he hugged Ouma closer. “Thanks.”

And on that cold winter night, the couple fell asleep once more in each other’s arms with nothing but the blanket, the lamp’s light, and their love to keep them snug.


End file.
